Safe
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When agent Gumball imposes as the missing child of Elmore, he must find out the mysteries involving the love, hate, death, but most of all the reason of why this has happened. If he cant stop the becoming, they will all die. This is an adaption of EvelioandZgroup's novel of the short story of the same name.


Safe

I can under see the temptations of some of the understanding. I'm in my little space that defies me to understand. There are many places to get killed; that's why I've been assigned to Elmore.

When I was sleeping on my comfy bed, I heard a ring from the phone. I reached out and answered it. I was being told to meet at Homeland Security. I got out of my apartment, with some nice shoes and a blue suit. I went to my car and started the engine.

Checking things in the car to see if it functions well is one of my habits. I look back and see no trash in the back seat; I checked the rear side mirror and secured my seatbelt. Then I reached out to my wallet and made sure I had my stuff. It was all there; my credit card, driver's license, and solid cash. I drove away from my small room, in that rubbish apartment building.

As I was driving to Homeland Security, I couldn't help but browse out my window. The window was gone at the moment and the sudden breeze catches through my ears. This causes such momentum to me that I had a sudden flashback of my life.

I was holding a gun and I was about to shoot something. Then it was gone. The fading memory became a blur of a past that I didn't want to dig up. This was an outcast sign of sudden breach that was trying to rekindle with my mind. If I had buried this recollection of memories that had become thoughts that needed to stay put, then I should leave at such.

This didn't bother me too much, but this make me question about certain things about life. If I could be away from my job for more than a month I would be a bit calm. It seemed that I may have been relied too much that I couldn't stand being worked up like this.

The time has passed and I had reached my destination. I parked where a cant spot was visible. It seemed like it was all falling into play to me. This gave me this feeling that it couldn't end well for me.

An assignment opens with me and I usually get two types of feelings when it is handed to me. I either start off with a bad day and I would be repaid in the assignment that is of such high respect, but when it starts off with a good day, I'm going to pay the price for it.

The car stopped, and I took out the keys from the ignition. I got out of the car and locked it. I walked to the solid glass door where it had a silver handle. There I could see endless numbers of employers in the building, each serving a purpose for their country.

While I was walking through the hallways, I spotted Mr. Bennett, my supervisor.

"Good morning. How are you doing, Watterson?" Mr. Bennett said, while stopping as I stopped in front of him.

"I've been better," I said. Then he told me to follow him.

I walked with my supervisor, down the halls of the C.I.A. I listen to what he has to say.

"Listen, Watterson, whatever you do, don't mess up. This is a very fragile system we have in Homeland Security," said Mr. Bennett, walking with in his big, brown suit. He walked with a suitcase; mainly the suitcase contains the files we're going to need to talk about in the meeting. Walking through this building did have a lot of big windows. I can sure as hell see the grass passing by me while I walk with him.

It surprises me to understand the world as we know it. We live in such a civil time, but we still deal with criminals disobeying the law. The world as we know it contains such petty individuals that we can't contain. It's enough to learn so long that I know the difference between right and wrong.

"Well, I can rest assure that I won't do anything to mess up the system."

"I know, Watterson. But with your recent history in cases, we need you to understand the boundary in this."

"Believe me, I know."

"Oh, yes. As do I, but for a 12 year old you got a lot of skills."

"When you don't have a family, you got to make money somehow," I said remembering nothing of my relatives. If I had a family, would they exist in this world of such criminals?

We turned to the next hall, and there I saw it. It had a nice label with it, written in solid steel.

_Conference room _was in such beauty that the plaque lived up to its potential.

When Mr. Bennett and I entered the room, we approached the room with respect officials that are involved with the FBI and the CIA. I sat down on the right side of the table, where I could face the screen and the speaker with my arms on the left.

As I sit down, I get greeted by my fellow coworker, Frederick Fitzgerald.

"Had a good morning, Gumball?"

"Yeah, but it's not a good sign."

"Why?"

"Do you ever get this feeling when you just all of a sudden get a good morning, but can't help but feel like you don't get it at no cost like a free sample in a food market. You're gonna the pay the price," I said, giving him a serious look.

"Maybe it's just a sign you're doing a good job," Fred said, "like getting a tax refund."

"Yeah, but tax refunds are received when you paid for them. If you didn't pay for them, then you won't get them," I said when my fellow colleagues started to get settled in. The big man from the upstairs came down to our meeting, Mr. Bryce Palmer, to instruct on the case file we are now being reported for.

I understand the harsh work he does to keep this place running. Believe me, I do.

"Good morning. Let's get started, shall we?" Mr. Palmer said as he went to the front of the projector screen. He grabbed the little white remote and asked for the lights to be turned off.

"Here we are," he said as he turned to the first slide, "Case#241: Elmore. As most of you know it, Elmore has been ally to us since the years we were still sperm." He turned to next slide, which it showed the town of Elmore from a higher perspective. "Elmore has been in a safety capacity for a small town. Our authorities have been selected as criminals to protect and keep a watchful eye on Elmore." He turns to the next slide and shows the fingerprint guy. "He has been there for some time, but he has been treated to a medical facility. We done some research and found out that Elmore is on a top priority in a danger zone. Without a watcher we may not be able to gain any information of Elmore." He then turns to the next slide, which shows about a dozen civilians. "We have our first one, Darwin and Anais Watterson, both are not siblings, but not blood related. It seems that he has been a household fish, but somehow grew legs. We haven't the slightest idea what happened with the both of them."

"Both?" I said.

"Yes. Anais Watterson has acquired herself as a child prodigy and may have been connected to our Intel for some time, but we need to continue on." He turns the next slide and shows the next one. "Here, we have Penny Fitzgerald. Now pay attention; Penny is a cheerleader at Elmore Junior High and is a scholar student," he changed to a group of girls, "who is friends with Carrie Booregard, Jamie Henderson, Teri Logan, Carmen Mendez, Masami Rainbow, Rachel Wilson, and Molly Collins. Each has suffered severe trauma from the past month," he then changed into the next slide to the next one. "We also have Damien Goldbrooke, who has been target numerous times by Tobias Wilson. Tobias is not to be harmed." He changes to the next slide to Tobias. Then after a moment he changed the slide. "Here we have Danny Danslynn." That's when I had to talk.

"Sir, with all due respect, wasn't Danny killed?"

"Barely, he is still alive and when you find him, bring him alive," he said. I drew confused.

"What do you mean 'bring him alive?'"

"That's why we brought you, to protect and save them," he said as he changed the next slide. This person looked like me, but younger.

"Gumball Watterson, meet Gumball Watterson. We want you imposed as a missing child of Nicole and Richard Watterson," he said as he changed the slide to a photo where a 5 year old photo a blue cat is shown. "Their son was kidnapped by a ransom and we still remain absent of knowing who it is. For now, we want you to impose as the young Gumball who was found by the FBI as a missing kid. We will send you to Elmore as him and will be our new watcher and you will play as their fake son."

"Why is this even an option?"

"For all reports you have been our youngest agent and if we place you back to roots of family, you could be able to serve as a protector of them."

"That still doesn't seem like a plausible answer for this."

"It's all we got."

I grabbed the nearby file on the table and reached out the photo of Penny. "Sir, what do you see here?"

"I see Penny Fitzgerald."

"Right, but now let's place it in a different aspect of reality. If you place a kid who may look like the real deal, but knows nothing of it. How do you expect me to pull this off?"

"By becoming a newer and matured Gumball, but since the family has no personality hints of their son, they won't be able to tell the difference. It's bulletproof. Plus you won't be mashed up with someone else. You'll pay off as a kid that happily turned up as their son."

"What I don't understand is how is this gonna help them."

"You will protect them, learn about them, get close if you have to, but remember that Elmore isn't a place of fun and games. It's a world created by maniacs."

"All right, but I ask for one thing."

"What's that?"

"If they become the enemy, I will bring them in, alone, and I want to still be equipped with weaponry."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Let me recap, you want me to play as child of two parents that never knew they had another son and want me to send you little pieces of information about them. And eventually save them from whatever the hell is coming for them?"

"Yes."

"When do I leave?"

**Hello. I am back from my little hiatus and to bring you a story on April 1st, my birthday. I hope you enjoy this little welcome back. **

**Note: The story used is property of EvelioandZgroup and is placed as an adaption of the novel "100 Days of Embracing My Mind." The OCs involved are not of any ownership of EvelioandZgroup.**

**This is EvelioandZgroup, signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
